Moments of you
by ClatoStorybrook
Summary: Raven's perspective/inner thoughts of what happens in some season 4 Marven moments. M for language. Will eventually involve romance, but these are the very beginnings of their friendship stages and it's not exactly smooth sailing. For now a one shot, may turn into more though.


Pain seized her leg as she crashed into the foliage below. A faint moan of pain escaped her but she forced it back down her throat. She glanced back at Murphy and Emori.

What the hell just happened? Soon as Murphy's face turned in her direction she looked away. Murphy gave her a sideways look before tending to make sure Emori was okay. What the fuck happened to the psychotic prick that she knew- knows. Within these 30 seconds of of seeking cover behind a fallen tree she's speculated more than a half a dozen reasons why Raven Reyes would be of benefit alive to John Murphy.. none added up.

That drone. That stupid fucking drone.

Her eyes rise to the sky immediately, searching. It appears no one else has been shot. Yet.

Miller begins shouting commands, her focus sharpens and she listens intently.

"Murphy, Emori, Abbey go west. Rus and Tag and Tagger you got east. Jacks and I take North-" Miller's eye connect with Raven's intense stare. Her blood runs cold and she knows what he's going to say before he speaks "Raven"

A pause and she shakes her head to focus back on reality.

"I like the beach" The words are gritted outed, as if that would save her from the sting of not being able to be actually useful.

"Stand in the trees you're safe here" that's a order.

Her eyes flit towards the drone that has been shot down. There is a red light still flickering on it.

"It's still active" She's thinking out loud here.

"One problem at a time Raven" A quiet huff of frustration leaves her but she doesn't talk back to him.

...

As soon as she can no longer hear the sound of twigs snapping and vegetation being brushed out of the way she begins to pick up on the drones movements above her. It comes back and checks on her location every few minutes so if she was just able to reach the downed drone and get back she could shut the whole defense system down. The whirring of the active drone floats away.

"You can't fly but you can talk" She makes a run for it, okay well a hobble. But it was a fast hobble. Two shots fire less then five feet in front of her, the shock of them makes her slip and fall back. She scrambles backwards and flips over to run back to her safe spot within the trees.

"Raven! Report! Are you okay?!" The call comes through the walkie talkie as she catches her breath against a tree.

"All good here." She inhales sharply before continuing "Worry about your damn self." The temptation to slam her walkie to the ground is tempting but she doesn't. She sighs looking back at the drone. Frustrated she keeps her eyes trained on it. How is she going to to get to that damn thing now.

...

Her mind is buzzing. It's working in overtime but god nothing has ever felt so good. She has the ability to- she knows so much more- she can't even begin to explain the level she is performing at.

They've made it to the lab. God it is brilliant. Has everything they could have asked for really. She keeps running through scenarios in the rocket. They've all ended in a 100% chance of the dying, so more like 100% assured death. She yelled, completely frustrated. She's done everything, been through-

"Jeez.. work and no play makes Raven a dull girl" Was that fucking.. did he really just say that. Her blood boils and vision becomes blurry with rage. She opens the rocket's door, barely able to contain herself to be able to focus on getting down those damn steps with her damn fucked up leg. Fucking Murphy's fault for that, isn't it. Huh.

She barely registers how calmly he is walking towards her. Well boy isn't he in for a surprise. She doesn't register whatever comes out of his mouth.

"I have had enough" She shoves him. Hard. "of your stupid little jokes." She blows past him ready to blow off steam, maybe getting out of here and away from-

"Why dontcha take it easy huh?" His tone is just pissed off enough to push her over the edge. She's not sure whats happening next. She knows her mouth is moving but the words come out before she has time at all to think about them. Not that she cares.

Words like "idiot for trusting you.." and something about a leech "sucking people dry" her voice turns gravelly at the last word. Stepping in closer and poking him in the chest to punctuate the meaning of her words "taking whatever you can so that you can survive." Her eyes burn into his and while he doesn't outwardly express it she knows she's hit a nerve. It's fucking true and he deserves to know how much of an asshole he is, what he's done.

"At least I'm not a mental patient like you Raven." He begins his sentence by looking away, not quite ballsy enough to look her in the eye the whole time he spits those words at her. He's walking away. She's growling, howling in the frustration over his fucking words. He's turned towards her at the noise but she's also turning and she uses her momentum to punch him right in the fucking face. She's hitting and screaming. Throat growing hoarse, limbs swinging widely to land any blow she can to hurt him. She needs to pass this godawful feeling that she's consumed in onto someone. And out of everyone John fucking Murphy is the one who deserves it.

Screams escape her lips and it takes her a second to realize her body is now being restrained, restricted. It's an awful feeling. She wants to continue fighting him (although it wasn't much of a fight as Raven wasn't really aiming to hit anything and Murphy just defended himself instead of fighting back) hurting him, rattling him like he hasn't been before. Her yelling doesn't stop yet she can still hear Luna's voice in her ear;

"Breathe, shhh" Calm but powerfu. Raven feels the heat of her anger wearing out and she continues to speak. Raven repeats back the words that Luna tells her too, hesitant at first. Does she really want to let this go? But now, in Luna's arms, she begins to feel tired. Her body needs her to give up on it for now.

Her head is raging, she puts her hands on her temples trying to erase what just happened. Try to figure out what just happened. She looks up at Murphy and for once in his life he doesn't open his fucking mouth. Picking herself up off the floor she looks at him again. She wishes she could truly apologize to him, but she can't. She means every word she's said.

"Lets go again." She rushes off back in the direction of the rocket, and doesn't look back.

 **Okay so I'm back and while I'm a little stumped for Hunger Games for now I have** ** _really_** **caught The 100 bug, specifically the Murvan (Murphy x Raven) bug. This follows Season 4 mainly when they find the lab (episodes 4 and on), I absolutely DO NOT own or claim any of the 100 characters, script, and whatever else. QUOTES DIRECTLY FROM THE TV SHOW and I do not claim those either. I'm hoping to create some more original content but I was really inspired to write these moments as I believe this is where I began to ship Murvan. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
